New Namjachingu
by ayuputeri
Summary: NO Summary. My first fanfic.


**New Namjachingu**

**Cast : Baekyeol**

**Author : Puteri Bbuing! Bbuing!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi (BOYxBOY)**

"Chagi bangun ne!" Ucap seorang namja tampan yang kini sudah rapi mengenakan seragam sekolahnya

"hmmm,,,, " jawab nanja cantik bernama Baekhyun yang tadi dibangunkan oleh Chanyeol si namja tampan

"Bangun ne! kalau tidak aku cium!" ancam chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sana mandi! apa mau aku mandikan?" tanya chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menandakan dia menolak.

"yasudah, aku tunggu dibawah! cepat ya!" ucap chanyeol dan diangguki manis oleh baekhyun

.

Hari ini adalah tugas Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus rela menunggu Baekhyun bersiap diri untuk kesekolah. Dan besok pagi Baekhyun akan bertugas mengurusi Chanyeol sebelum berangkat kesekolah. Padahal mereka sudah 6 hari menjadi sepasang kekasih, taip mereka belum pernah melakukan hal-hal yg biasa pansangan lain lakukan. seperti ciuman, menginap dirumah pasangan ataupun melakukan 'itu'.

"Channie ayo!" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menuruni anak tangga

"eh, ayo!"

"Eomma ku sudah berangkat?"

"hm! tadi dia titip salam untukmu! sudah ayo cepat! aku tak mau kalau nanti terlambat!"ucap Chanyeol seraya menggandeng lengan Baekhyun dg lembut

.

.

.

Skip Time

_"KRING...KRINGG...KRING!"_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi menuntut semua siswa untuk kelur dari kelas masng-masing. Termasuk kedua namja ini, keduanya terlihat sangan mesra dg tautan tangan mereka. Mereka tak peduli dengan tatapan sinis dari siswa lain.

** "Eh, itu Chanyeol kan? dengan siapa? Pacar barunya?" bisik seorang yeoja**

** "memang chanyeol sudah tak berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? wahhh,,, sayang sekali!"**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berjalan melewati yeoja yeoja itu. sebenarnya Baekhyun mendengar apa yg tadi dibicarakan para yeoja tadi, namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Beberapa membalas senyumnya walau ada beberapa lagi yg terlihat terpaksa. Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung naik ke motor chanyeol dan perpegangan dg erat.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah tiba di Apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung masuk kedalam dan mendapati namjachingunya sedang tertidur dg wajah yg terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Chagi!" Panggil Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol

"Chagi, aku sudah datang! bangun ne!" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap lembut pipi chanyeol

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun, baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya. dia berpikir Chanyeol akan bangun jika dicium (seperti dongeng). Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan... Baekhyun mencium singkat pipi chanyeol

Tapi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka matanya dan membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Rona merah terlihat jelas dipipi mulusnya.

"ch-channie!" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Mi-mian! aku tak bermaksud!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. dan chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Channie marah?"

"ne!"

Baekhyun mengankat kepalanya dg cairan bening yg menggenang dimatanya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan iskan yg akan keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!hiks,,,,!" isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut, pasalnya selama mereka pacaran baru kali ini dia melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Eh, jangan begitu! aku marah karena kau menciumku hanya sekali!hehe~"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengapus air matanya dan setelahnya berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dari itu!" Ucap chanyeol yg melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap Namjachingunya yg sedang menampakkan wajah kebingungan seperti berkata 'apa'.

"aku ingin melakukannya disini!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk bibir _kissable_ Baekhyun dg jari telunjuknya.

"di bibir?" tanya baekhyun polos dg mata yg mengerjap lucu

"hm!" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"tapi aku tidak mengerti caranya!"

"itu mudah! akan aku ajari! sekarang tutup matamu!" Pinta Chanyeol seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dg kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol pun memajukan wajahnya dan mengabiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

CHU~

Bibir Chanyeol yg tebal sukses mendarat sempurna dipermukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya dg paksa. didapatnya Chanyeol yg sudah ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat saat Chanyeol mulai menjilati dan menyesap bibirnya secara bergantian. Seaka terhanyut, Baekhyun hanya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Tak lama, Chanyeol pun merubah posisi Baekhyun menjadi dibawahnya. Tangan Chanyeol kini mulai melepas dasi Baekhyun dan membuka kancing teratas seragam Baekhyun.

"Changhh,,,cukhhhuuuphhhh!,,,,hhhhh" Lenguh Baekhyun yg hampir kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol pun langsung melepas ciumannnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun merampas udara yg ada disana saat ini. Dan tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung menyerang leher mulus milik Baekhyun. Dijilatnya leher itu dg seduktif membuat si empunya menggeliat geli sekaligus merasa nikmat.

"Channieeeeehhhh,,,,Moreeehhhhh,,,,,Geeellllliiihhhhhhhh,,,nghh!"

"Delicious neck,,,,!"

Setelah meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan akhirnya Chanyeol melepas hisapannya dan menatap takjup apa yg telah dia buat dileher namjachingunya.

"Indah Baekkie!" ucap chanyeol dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"hhh, sudah mandi sana! Aku akan buatkan sarapan!"

"mandikan !"

"MWO? Tidak mau! Besok saja!"

"hmmm, kalau besok berarti kau yg akan kumandikan!"

"eh, ma-maksudku,,,,maksudku lusa!"

"oh,yasudah!"

Chanyeol pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedanhkan Baekhyun dia kembali merapikan seragamnya yg tadi berantakan karena ulah Chanyeol.

END or TBC


End file.
